


About damn time

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey tells the boys she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About damn time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a sucker for babies. And these three babies. (Four if you count BB-8)

It was the third day when she accepted it as fact. She’d had a feeling earlier, something with the force running through her, but she wasn’t going to jinx it, not yet. And she’d been a day late before, she wanted to make _sure_ , before telling either of them. But now she was sure. 

“Finn!” Rey yelled, and she couldn’t help but break out into a smile, though her voice was an urgent cry. 

“Yeah?” Finn said from the kitchen. He didn’t sound like he was coming to check in on her.

She unfolded her legs from where she was sitting on the bed, and raced into the kitchen. “Finn,” she stopped in the doorway, suddenly breathless. Telling him made it real. He looked up from the meal he was preparing. But she couldn’t help it, she was filled with emotion, blurting out, “I’m pregnant!” 

Finn froze, not quite taking in what she’d said, but slowly turned towards her. “You’re... pregnant.”

“Uh huh,” she nodded, her smile firmly in place, waiting for him to get it.

“Oh my god!” Finn said, finally fully understanding. “You’re pregnant!” he said, throwing up his arms. Rey nodded happily, crossing the distance between them in a rush, grabbing his face and kissing him. “You’re pregnant!” he said, almost starstruck, looking at her in awe. 

“We’re going to have a baby!” she said, almost jumping in excitement. “I was going to wait until dinner when Poe gets home, or whenever we were all together but-” she said in a rush, “I was just too excited,” she finally said, taking a breath.

“I have no idea how to be a father,” Finn said, leaning back against the counter. “I didn’t even have a father!” 

Rey took his hand, “My family _left_ me, Finn. We’re all here. Me, you, Poe.” She smiled, “What did Poe say about us being parents?”

“That we’d be the best damn parents in the whole damn galaxy?” 

She nodded, and then tugged at his hand, “We have to go tell Poe now, he’ll be upset we didn’t wait for him!” she said as she pulled him out the door, breaking into a jog.

“No he won't-”

“You’re right, but we have to go tell Poe he’s going to be a father!” she said, as they jumped over a crate in the hanger, running out into the open air, almost causing Finn to run straight into her back as she stopped to shield her eyes as she looked for his X-Wing fighter out on the runway. Spotting it, she took off again, pulling Finn with her. 

Jumping to a stop at Poe’s X-Wing, she called out his name. “Poe!”

“Rey?” he said, rolling out from under the fighter where he was doing repairs. He was a little grease-stained, but that didn’t stop her from reaching for him as he stood up. “What’s up?”

She was practically rocking on her heels, and she couldn’t help but blurt it out. “I’m pregnant!”

Poe broke out into a grin, and reached for her immediately, pulling her into his arms, and spinning her around. “About damn time! This is wonderful, Rey,” he said setting her back down on the ground. She giggled, a little bit dizzy. He kissed her, and then reached for Finn, pulling him in, and then kissing him too. 

From behind them, BB-8 beeped, peering out from behind the fighter. It rolled over, beeping at Rey’s feet. She pulled away from the boys, leaving them still wrapped around each other, as she kneeled down in front of BB-8. She nodded at the droid happily, and said, “Yes, BB-8, we’re going to be parents!” 

BB-8’s sounds of elation were heard halfway across the base.  


End file.
